October 2013 trailer
The October 2013 trailer of Filly Funtasia was first premiered at the MIPCOM 2013 expo, and was released to the public through a YouTube upload on the 16th of October 2013. It shows scenes from The Cupcake Mystery (then known as Liar, Liar, Prance on Fire). Story The trailer starts with a front view of Royal Magic Academy. Inside, a group of Fillies are looking at posters of a purple monster. They are then shown looking at each other. Will is walking down a hallway with a plate of cupcakes levitating in front of him. He shows Bella the bow he's grabbed after losing the cupcakes and asks where they went. Rose tells him that Bella wasn't the one at fault for losing the cupcakes and that someone took them. Bella and Will are both surprised, before Rose states that they were taken by force and looks sternly at Bella. Will wonders why anyone in Funtasia would want to steal cupcakes. It suddenly cuts to Rose looking at an outdoor hole-and-cage trap, then back to Lynn and Bella adding more to the rumors about the thief, including that it was tough, scary and had yellow eyes. Princess Sparkle and her group of teachers looks towards the camera in shock, and Twilight states that it can't be a giant and that it has to be a monster. At this point, the trailer adds some more varied shots, including Rose standing on top of a flower hill, four Fillies walking through a door with the written context of the Academy opening its doors, and four of the main group sitting at a table laughing. Wranglum and Battiwigs have a conversation in a dark room. Wranglum demands answers from Battiwigs and calls him a flying rat when he is shushed. Battiwigs is trying to catch some chatter about a monster heading towards the Academy, which at this point has become "twenty feet tall". Quick scenes about Fillies piling up couches and using binoculars are included while this happens. It cuts to Will having some close-contact plans to get rid of the monster. An unnamed teacher wants the teachers to listen to themselves, combine magic, and powderize the monster. Bella is on the stairs outdoors, kicking with her hind left leg. The four Fillies in front of her then do the same. Rose says to Bella that they got to tell the truth, and cuts to Bella telling in return that she is a hero in some way. Rose disagrees with this. It cuts back to the forest, with Rose shouting at Bella that she shouldn't touch the blue thing in front of her, which she doesn't notice until too late. A big log trap is then shown falling towards Bella. To end the trailer, we see Battiwigs smashed against a brick wall and becomes pretty confused when he lands, asking for his mom on whether he can ride the carousel, then faints. In the forest, Will sings happily that he caught "it". Differences between promo and release * The scene where Rose and Bella lie to Will is set in a hallway. * Some camera angles, animations, and lighting are different. * Wranglum's true form isn't shown when asking Battiwigs what's happening. * The wall around the outside of the basement window is a gray brick wall. History Originally uploaded by BRB Internacional's YouTube channel, the My Little Pony fansite Equestria Daily very quickly took note of the trailer and made an article on it. The YouTube video then proceeded to get a rush of angry My Little Pony fans. In the first few days after it was uploaded, a representative of unknown importance for their YouTube channel tried to answer many questions and comments with a smile on his or her mouth. This ultimately didn't work out, as the video was set first to Private, then Unlisted after a while, and comments were deactivated. It has been noted that the scenes in the trailer are placed in near-random order; an outdated attempt at a more linear plot summary can be seen in the Group Speculations page. Category:Filly Funtasia content